Mixing Danger
by Drager
Summary: When Angle returns, she causes a change in her and Lilo. Now can they handle the danger come from space and from other earthling?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Experiment language. I don't how to write it so I going to write what they mean.

Mixing Danger

In space far from any inhabited planet, a form scrambles in the shadows. With large eyes it scan metal hall. It continue down the darkness hall. The creature stops to remember the way it was taken. The creature heard a hum growing loader. It push deeper into the darkness. A light shine over the hall as a machine float by. The machine camera scans the area the light shine. The creature slips by and continues on its way. The creature found its goal and past the door.

The creature was at the rose to a dome room. It walks past hollow metal spheres. It stops to look at a sphere split in haft. The bottom half rested on a track and the top hand by metal arm. The creature then continue to walk over to the center of the dome. It steps onto the platform and turn on the terminal. The grey dome faded away showing the abyss of space and a metal shaft coming from the dome. The creature scroll trough pictures of planets until it came to one that was blue and green. It zooms into the largest source of blue. The it stop on a patch of green in the center of blue. As the room filled with red light the creature ran to the haft sphere and jump into it before the stop closed. The sphere move over the track to the shaft. Energy build up around the sphere. Soon the energy shoves the sphere holding the creature into the void of space.

Meanwhile on the plant the creature target, a young lady waited in a rental stop. There was not costumers so it left her time to have her mind wonder. She though of her little sister, also her dependant, Lilo and and Lilo's best friend Stitch. Stitch was a blue experimental life form created to cause destruction. Lilo was able to low the destruction Stitch cause. Now they search the island to find more experiment. She was woken by a man walk to here. He wore black pants with a long sleeve black shirt with a gray vest. His pale skin seam to be stretch tightly over his skull. He wore a pair of blood red lens. His long hair drop down his back. "May I help you?" Nani asked trying to hid her nervous.

"There is one thing I want that you have," the man said.

"Just name it and I'll bring it right to you," Nani said as she moves the side to show the rent equipments.

"Such service you have here," the man said twisting his lips into a smile. "but what I want is your sister."

"What," Nani said.

"Don't try to stop me," the man said. "Your parents tried." The man raises his hand up. With his palm up he curls his fingers up. Then an eerie green orb in the area between his fingers. The man walk away leaving Nani terrified. She took a few breaths to calm down. Nani fear change to confusion. Her parent dies in a car accident. "At least Lilo has Stitch to protect her," she though trying to recover. Then another costumer came to her.

That night Nani return home to see Lilo and Stitch sitting in front of the TV. She could not shack the creepy feeling the man gave her. 'Why would that man want Lilo?' Nani though, 'Only one person can tell me, Jumba. Sometimes it good to having a genius in your house.'

As Nani requested, Jumba started to examined Lilo. While Jumba use a high tech scan on Lilo, Stitch was outside look at the stars. That was when he smell the one he though was long gone. Crawling from the bush was a badly hurt Angle. Stitch ran to her and carry her to Jumba.

Jumba just finish the scan. "Find anything," Nani asked.

"Yes," the scientist said, "This peculiar energy coming from her. Never seen this type before." Stitch ran into the room with. "624." Jumba place the female experiment next to Lilo. "Not good. 624 is hurt bad but to not worry. I have the experiment." He drops a pod into a water dish. "628." It was all white. Her body looks like a Koala. She was smaller that most of the others experiments. She had a pink caller.

"You made another experiment!" Lilo yelled, "What if he turns out like 627?"

"Relax Little Girl," Jumba said, "628 is no where as strong. She is able to increase power to other experiments but only short time and she'll be weak all the time. 628 can increase 626 powers for experiments like 627. 628 should give 624 the strength needed to recover." Jumba place 628 next to Angle and Lilo.

The room filled with bright light. It fades where Angle was as a human a little taller than Lilo with dark pink hair. By reaction, Nani throws a towel over her. Next to the new human was something that looks like light blue version of Stitch's full alien mode. Stitch move to the lighter color version of him. "Angle," Stitch said.

"Stitch it's me Lilo," the pink Stitch said. "How can you confuse me with Angle?" She looks down to see her body was cover by her larger clothes. She slips her baggy off to light blue fur on her body. "How did this happen?" she asked look at her body that was like Stitch.

With the two other females that she shares the seat with in shook, 628 jump at Nani. She grabs Nani's shorts and pulled herself up. Soon, 628 climes onto Nani shoulder.

As the two continue look at their new body, Jumba said, "Perhaps it's time to do another scan." After a while, Jumba spoke once more. "624 took most of the human from little girl including the strange energy. Little girl took property of 626. Not as strong but there a little strange energy in Little Girl." Jumba look at the scream. "For once I wonder what is going on."

"I'll take…Angle to get dress," Nani said as she grabs the experiment on in the body of a little girl.

After they left, Stitch walk of to Lilo. "Lilo okay?" he asked.

"Yea," Lilo said, "How do you hide the other things?" She found it hard to speak normally.

You need think of moving one part at a time Stitch said. Stitch was as Lilo antennas was pull into her; then her quills and lastly he extra arms. It's gets easier over time.

"What do you think?" Angle asks walking into the room. She wore a pair jeans and shirt like the ones Nani normally wear.

"Good," Stitch said.

* * *

I have other stories I'm writing so I do not know if I can continue this story. Depending on the reviews I many continue Mixing Danger and/or Myrtle Mistake 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Lilo and Stitch

Experiment language. I don't how to write it so I going to write what they mean.

Mixing Danger

"Thank you, Stitch," Angel giggles.

"Jumba did 628 did this?" Lilo asked as she jump to her back paws.

"I was just activated," the small experiment said still on Nani's shoulder. "Before I could even use my power something strange happen."

"Great, no one knows why I an experiment," Lilo yelled as she pace on the floor "What about my hula class? I can't go there looking like this. Myrtle would make fun from of my." She started to wave her hands as she continues to yell.

"Lilo," Stitch said trying to get to his friend attention. His attempts fails as the former human continue her ranting. Soon there was a load yep. Stitch walk in front of Lilo. She was holding her throat as tears came from her eyes. Lilo, I try to worn you, Stitch said pulling his friend in a hug, Most of us can speak that way for long because it strain our vocal cords. Understand? Lilo nodded.

"I'll get the medicine," Jumba said. He open his desk draw and pull out a vile of red liquid. Then Jumba open Lilo mouth and poor a red liquid in. "177 use it many time. In point five hours Little Girl will be fine."

"So how are you going to explain this?" 628 asked. She turns to Nani and asked, "And what is my name?"

"Why are you asking me?" Nani asked, "Lilo is the one that's name you."

"I don't want a name from 629," 628 said, "I want you to name me."

Nani slid her hands up her face. "I need be alone," she said.

"Well," Angel said, "I think that we need to talk but since Lilo can't talk, I say we wait can then come back."

Stitch grab Lilo paw and pulled her. Let's go somewhere more comfortable, he said. Lilo nodded and Stitch took her the living room. Lilo clime onto the couch. Next to her Stitch watch the TV but Lilo just sat there holding her throat.

First Nani had Jumba scan her and Nani did not tell her why. While Jumba talk to Nani about what he found, Stitch drags a badly hurt Angel into. Jumba try to heal her using his newest experiment 628 but something else happen. Lilo found it hard to describe her entire body warping. Lilo tried to stay calm but as soon as she remembered her time as Stitch she started to panic. She try to enter a store but she force out because they though she was a dog. She acted on her panic by yelling whatever came to her mind. Before she knew it, what felt like thousands needles jab through her throat.

So now she sat on the couch next to Stitch as an experiment. She looks down at her light blue fur knowing that she can not go to class the way she was is now. She wonders what she could do and what she now can not.

Angel sat looking at the sky from her place on the soft grass. She relieve that she now does not need to hide from Gantu. "If I took Lilo's human shape than do I need to do her job?" She asks the blowing wind.

628 sat on Nani's bed watching Nani pace the room. "You know walking like that won't help anything," 628 said.

"I can't help it," Nani said, "my little sister is no longer human."

"It's not that bad," 628 said, "I'm sure 629 didn't change that much. I still need a name. It will get you mind off it."

Nani look at the small experiment. "How about Petal?" she asked.

628 put her paw to her chin and said, "The small pretty part of the flower. I like it."

Meanwhile, Pleakly wearing an apron enter the living room. He looks at Stitch sitting next to an experiment that he never seen before. "Stitch," he yelled, "That monstrosity is not going to stay here."

'Monstrosity,' Lilo yelled in her mind. She hops off the couch and walk to Pleakly. She did not notice her extra arms and quills.

"Stitch," Pleakly cried. He uses the vacuum to block Lilo from coming closer. "Call him off."

Stitch rotates his head to say 'no'. Then he pointed at Pleakly and said "Rude." He point at Lilo and said, "Guest."

Lilo and Stitch watch as Pleakly run screaming. Lilo turns to Stitch as her extra limps retract. Lilo smiled at Stitch. I may need to tell him I'm sorry, Lilo said in the experiment normal language, I still do not like being called a monstrosity.

"Lilo, Stitch," Nani said walking into the room. "I just saw Pleakly run by."

He called me a monstrosity, Lilo said.

"Pleakly insulted 629," 628 said, "by the way I'm Petal."

"Good," Jumba said, "You all here. I study the change in 624 and Little Girl."

"You mean 629," Petal said.

"I do need to add Little Girl to the records," Jumba said. He pull up his laptop.

"Jumba," Angel said, "What did you learn?"

"This is beyond my knowledge," Jumba said, "I still can not figure out the changes to 624 and Little Girl."

"Lilo," Nani said, "I think it would be better if you stay here for a while."

"I can't," Lilo yelled. I have a lot to do tomorrow.

"629 say that she has thing to do," 628 said.

"I can take care of it," Angel said, "I can pretend to be a tourist. Stitch can keep Lilo in the shadows."

"You can't go to her hula class," Nani said.

There are experiments that I need to care for, Lilo said.

"Lilo says she needs to care from experiments," Angel said.

"Fine you can go," Nani said, "but then your come right back home."

* * *

Pleakly been rude to some experiments.

Also I did add something to Angel.

largefish8 – Thanks.

Kioko the pirate – I try to keep what you said in mind as I wrote.

Waterbendergrl – Thanks.


End file.
